


Gift

by TheWitchOfTheRock



Series: Lab Partners After Dark [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Enthusiastic Consent, Entrapdak, F/M, Lingerie, Lubricant, Other, Teasing, Vibrators, botTom, dildo, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchOfTheRock/pseuds/TheWitchOfTheRock
Summary: Entrapta is a brilliant woman. Brilliant enough she can work around Hordak's rutting cycle and strange, alien anatomy.





	1. Chapter 1

Two of his force captains stood before him as he sat on his throne, going over some issues they had had in a set of mines. At first they were concerned it was the rebellion sabotaging the mines, but investigation showed that it was simply some instability in the structure, some leaks from a nearby river. 

He didn’t know why the Etherians took so much time trying to explain things. “No, it’s not the rebellion, it’s fixed, no issues.” Was all they needed to say, and that wouldn’t even require a meeting. That would hardly require a note! But for some reason, they seemed like they had to give full reports every time something happened. 

There was some clanging overhead. Hordak felt his spirits and his boredom lift slightly as Entrapta came barrelling out of the vents overhead, and lowered herself down on her hair, carrying a relatively large box with her. 

“Hordak, there you are.” His force captains stiffened, unused to people addressing him so informally. He had, at first, considered chiding her, and telling her that around others she should refer to him as Lord Hordak, but he found he liked the confusion it caused, and made people a little less willing to mock her behind her back. He knew this because Imp often brought him recordings of people talking about her, and as of late if someone started to say something bad about her, they were quickly sushed. 

‘Dude, he lets her just call him ‘Hordak’, watch what you say.’

“I’m glad I found you, I have- She glanced at the force captains, and then stopped, “Oh, you’re in a meeting, I’ll come back later.” 

“No, we’re done here, I believe.” he hissed. He turned his attention back to his force captains, “So, this is fixed. It’s nothing that has to waste my time anymore?”

“Yes sir, it’s all resolved sir!” 

“Then stop wasting my time with it.” 

They scurried off with a quick, “Yes, Lord Hordak!” Honestly, didn’t they know him at all by now? He always got irritated when people danced around the point. 

“You didn’t have to send them off.” Entrapta said, “This really isn’t _ Important _”

“I needed them to stop talking.” he groaned, “They do tend to ramble.” His eyes drifted to the box she was holding, “What’s that?”

Entrapta looked at the box as though she had forgotten it was there, landed on her feet before Hordak, and held it out with a “ta da!” 

Now that it was held out, he could see that she had wrapped it up with some ribbon, and tied a little bow on top. 

“It’s a present for you.” 

He raised a brow ridge, glanced about to make sure his force captains were truly gone, then took it and set it on his lap, carefully untying the ribbon. He didn’t think there was a need to wrap it, but Entrapta seemed so excited about it, so he didn’t say anything.

There were two things in the box. One was in a smaller box, so he left that for the moment. The other thing seemed to be a series of tangled straps. Frowning, he held it up, trying to figure out what she had given him. After a moment of examination, he found plugs on it that looked like they were meant to plug into his own ports, and the straps were thin, but strong wires. 

He finally frowned, and set it down as he looked at Entrapta, “I admit confusion.” He said, “This is..” 

“It’s for you!” She said with a smile. “It’s… well, not armor, per se. More like a… supportive harness? The plugs will work to reduce your pain, and the wires help you move without adding too much extra strength.” 

“I am still confused.” He said. “This covers nearly nothing, adds no strength…” 

Entrapta grinned at him, and he caught a dull red flush over her cheeks. “It’s for times when maybe you don’t want to wear your armor.” He looked at her, still uncomprehending, “ For when we’re alone? In private?....” 

He was still confused. 

“I like you without your armor when we’re intimate.” She finally said. 

Hordak quickly and clearly understood now as his eyes widened, and his ears flicked down and flushed blue. He quickly put the strappy armor in the box as he looked around the sanctum, making sure nobody heard her, or had come in. 

“Ah. Yes.” He muttered when he was sure nobody was around. “Now I understand.” 

Entrapta’s hair fell slightly around her, “You don’t like it.” She said flatly. 

“No no, I’m just … Taken aback.” he said. He looked around the sanctum again, hesitated, then looked at her with confusion, “You… like me without my armor on?”

“Yes!” her hair frizzed a little at the ends, “You’re entirely adorable without your armor on.” 

His ears flicked. Adorable was something he had never in his long life been called. He wasn’t designed to be adorable, he didn’t act adorable, he didn’t look adorable as far as he was concerned. But Entrapta thought he was. 

He was getting used to being embarrassed around Entrapta, so he didn’t necessarily want to die. His chest felt funny though. Like it was swelling. 

“Uh, you might want to open the other box later.” She said, picking up on his discomfort. Then she hesitated, and said, “Or.. now? If you wanted to try on the new stuff in a more.. Private setting?”

\---------------------

In his private quarters, Entrapta carefully helped him out of his actual armor, and then pulled his tunic off leaving him standing naked in the middle of the room. He resisted the urge to wrap his arms around himself as Entrapta opened the box and pulled out the harness she had made. 

_ She thinks I’m adorable, _He reminded himself, which filled him both with slight confidence and embarrassment, a combination he didn’t think was actually possible. 

Entrapta lifted the strappy thing she had made out of the box, untangled it, and with the gentlest of touches started wrapping pieces around Hordak, and plugging in ports. Her hair caressed his skin gently, tickling him slightly but thankfully not enough to make him react as straps went around his arms and chest, then wrapping around tightly around his thighs. He didn’t need any armor around his legs yet, but she had still included straps. 

She she was done, she backed away, looking him over, her eyes darting up and down his still mostly naked body - the harness covered _ nothing. _

He had the feeling that was the point. 

She finally give a big smile, and squealed a little, “It’s wonderful !” She giggled, “How does it feel!? Do you like it?!”

At the moment, he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He had never worn anything like this before. It wrapped around his chest, leaving his sides, nipples, his navel exposed around geometric patterns formed by the crossing and knotting of wires around him. His sides were mostly exposed, the wires wrapping over his shoulders and just under his arms to criss-cross around his back to his the ports there. The straps plunged down in the back and wrapped around his thighs, almost at his groin before rising up the front. 

It was the first time he’d ever felt more naked by wearing something. He felt a chill go up his spine thinking about it, imagining how he looked. His ears dropped and burned as he realized with slight horror that he - liked- feeling like this. At least around Entrapta. Exposed, vulnerable. He wondered if that’s what she found adorable. 

This was new. Vulnerability wasn’t something to enjoy, yet here he was. He hesitated, then said, “It fits.. Very closely.”

“You don’t like it.” 

“No, I do I…” He frowned. He had to get better at this. “I do. I like it.” 

Entrapta smiled, then wrapped her hair around his waist, “Do you want to see the other present.” 

He had forgotten that there was another present. He swallowed, and nodded. Entrapta pushed him to sit on the bed, as she took the other box and passed it to him. Once he had it, she started to undress. 

“You’re…?”

“Just open it.” She said as she pulled off her coveralls. She was wearing a pair of frilly purple panties today, with sheer lace at the back. Her undergarments always intrigued him. He never wore any himself, and didn’t see the need for anything so fancy regardless. 

He pulled his eyes away from her and slowly opened the box, and was met with confusion and questions. He picked up the slightly s-shaped thing, which was soft, and flexible. There was a small cup on one end, and when he ran his finger on the inside, he felt a little dimple nestled within. On either side of the cup were soft, black straps. He glanced back down into the box, hoping there was some other clue. There was. A bottle of something called “personal lubricant.”

He glanced up at the now naked Entrapta, confused. “I don’t understand this.” He said. She grinned at him, and took it. 

“Ok, so you know how you only have male-like sexual attributes when you’re in rut.” She said. He felt his ears flick down. 

“Etherian male-like attributes.” He corrected.

“Ok, yes, and for the purposes of having some fun, female-like attributes when you’re not… which is most of the time.” 

“Yes, I am aware.”

“Well, I was trying to figure out how we could better make sure of that, and I came up with this.” She grinned as she looked at it, coming up to the bed on her hair and leaning on the mattress, “Go ahead, Squeeze a side.” 

He frowned, and squeezed one side. A slight buzz of electricity ran through his hand, not enough to make him drop it, but enough to give him a shock, as the other side inflated. The cup hummed to life. 

NOW he understood. His expression must have given that away judging by the giggle Entrapta suddenly gave. 

  
“I assumed you likely didn’t self-lubricate, so I took care of that too.” She grinned, “Wanna try it?”

“Yes!” he said a little too quickly. He cursed inwardly, wishing he had a little more self control, a little more sense of decorum around her. 

She grinned at him as she put the device on herself with her hair. She cup fit snugly against her, cradling her groin. She flushed slightly as she strapped it into place, fitting the protrusion inside her. She pushed him down onto the bed, and a new feeling came over him. Excitement. Anticipation. She had only used her hand on him before, and now she had this thing. 

She carefully held his wrists and feet down and held him firmly against the bed. He was glad then that the harness she had made didn’t improve his strength because if it did, he'd be able to writhe out of her grip. Maybe. He liked to think he’d be able to anyway. There was no possible way he was going to manage it like this. He tried, pulling against her hair, and found that indeed, he couldn’t free himself. 

She was watching him, and grinned, “Aww, you can’t escape?” He felt his ears flick down as she drew her eyes along his body. She settled herself sitting just over his hips, the protrusion of her machine resting atop his, as she had called it, ‘slit’.

“Do you _ want _ to escape?” She asked, her voice was teasing, but he knew if he really did she’d let him up, so he said nothing, but turned his face to the side. She used her hair to force him to look back up, “No no.” She giggled, “I want to see.” 

She gently drew her fingers down his sides, making him squirm under her. He knew his face was contorted as he suppressed gasps and giggles. He strained against her hair, and he felt the wires activate around him to help him move, but it didn’t have enough force to get him out of her grasp. 

“You know.” She purred, lifting his chin slightly, “I like this. You’re completely helpless against me.” She held a strand of her hair to her face as she giggled, “Imagine what I could do to you.” she said as she ran her fingers over his nipples. 

The thought, the light tickling, the mix of threat and promise drew a slight whimper out of him. He cursed himself as he realized that he did like this. He really liked this. Weakness, helplessness, vulnerability, all the things he’s detested in himself, in others his entire life, but around Entrapta, with Entrapta…

There was a freedom in feeling these things around her, and damn him, he loved it. 

She grinned and ran her fingers down his chest, down his stomach, and paused just over his slit. She gently drew little circles on his skin, “What -should- I do?” She whispered as he squirmed under her. 

Wait, was she really asking? She knew what to do. He looked at her, and breathless, whispered, “you know..”   


“Maybe I don’t.” She said, a testing lilt to her voice, “Maybe I need you to tell me.” 

He tried to look to the side as embarrassment colored his ears and contorted his features, but Entrapta was still holding his face to her. He hesitated as she looked him in the eyes, a smile on her lips. 

To offer some encouragement, she ran her fingers gently over his slit, but it was unexpected so, he gasped. 

“PutThatInme.” He finally rushed out as he felt his hips twist under her. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear that.” 

He took a breath, and then managed to whimper out a little slower, “Put that in me.” 

“Put that in me ...?” There was a question, and for a moment, he wasn’t sure what she wanted. Then it came to him. She was playing with him! 

And he loved it. 

“Please.” He said finally, half wanting to die of embarrassment, half enjoying it all, “Put it in me. Please.” 

She grinned, and grabbed the lubricant with her hair. She opened the cap and poured it over the protrusion, and over him, making him shudder as the slick oil trickled around the crease of his leg, seeping into him. 

Hordak didn’t believe in gods as some races on some planets did. For the most part, the Horde found them to be poor explanations for scientific reasons of how the universe worked. However, he very nearly thanked whatever one might be responsible for the fact that Entrapta decided not to tease him more. Yet. She slowly pushed it into him, and it caught on the ridges inside him, drawing a shuddering gasp out of him as each one was pushed and flicked. The machine activated, sending waves of pleasure and sparks of electricity through him. 

If he were to be pressed to compare this to being in rut, he’d be very hard pressed to say which he preferred. He was a lot more sensitive when he was in rut, but this was a deeper feeling, pleasure that arched inside him and welled up. He felt his hips buck as he tightened around the machine. 

Then Entrapta gasped. 

He had closed his eyes as she went in him, but now he opened them to look. She was clutching his thighs, her short, jagged nails digging into his twisted flesh, her eyes closed, and her mouth held half opened as she squirmed atop him. Her movement made the machine expand inside him, the electrical impulse strengthened. He could feel the bowl that cupped her vibrating, a small, subtle, pleasurable addition to it all. 

He whimpered, and moaned before he managed to gasp, “You’re absolutely brilliant.” 

She whimpered as she thrust against him. The machine running back and forth along the ridges inside him was almost too much. He felt like he had lost conscious thought she worked at him, writhing and moaning atop him, only really able to get lost in the building, swirling, writing pleasure inside him. He was vaguely aware that he was muttering “I can't, I can’t.” but thankfully she didn’t stop. She did slow slightly, whispered in his ear, “Remember your safeword.” and continued. 

Without the safeword, he could writhe, struggle, and protest all he wanted, and she wouldn’t stop. He was completely at his mercy… if he wanted to be. And he did. 

There was no sense to time to it all. The feeling welled up inside him, until he felt his body tense, and it was an explosion of pleasure from deep within, revibrating through him and making his skin tingle. He felt a loud, animal cry rise out of his throat as he tensed. He felt Entrapta tighten her legs around his hips, and heard her own voice mingle with his. 

Slowly, it calmed down. The waves of pleasure receded, leaving them both shaking and gasping. Entrapta loosened the machine from around her, remove it from them both, and cast it aside. It was drenched on both sides from the lubricant, and from Entrapta. Her thighs were also glistening in the dull light. 

She flopped next to him, loosening the hair around his wrists as she cuddled into his chest. “That..” She panted, “Might be one of the best inventions yet.” Hordak could only give a soft, chirping purr in response. She gently wrapped her hair around him as she lay there. She might fall asleep, Hordak knew. He himself probably wouldn’t, but he needed time to collect himself. 

“I’ll have to get more of that lubricant.” She muttered sleepily. 

“Where did you even get that.” Hordak asked, his mind starting to form proper thoughts again. 

“Oh, I bought it from the Horde commissary. Where else would I get it.” 

Hordak sat up suddenly, his ears flat with horror, “You WHAT?!”


	2. Gift -  dealing with rumors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested follow up to the end of "Gift"

It was a handful of Force Captains who came to him with the issue. Something simple, a shipping vessel was stuck in the loading dock when it -needed- to be heading to Dryl. It was a simple issue, one that the force captains should have been able to manage on their own. 

Why they felt they had to come to him, in a group, to try to explain why something was going to be late was beyond him. And he lost his patience. He spun around, his eyes narrowed in anger. 

“And you felt you had to come to me with this information Why?” He snapped, “If you cannot fix an issue as simple as this one, I’ll find someone who can. In the future, I have no interest in being bothered by such petty Issues. Now, go get the shipping vessel -UNSTUCK- and continue with your work!” 

He turned on his heal, and stalked away. The force captains started to walk away. 

Then he heard it. It echoed through his sanctum. 

“Maybe we’ll go ask Entrapta for some lube.” 

Hordak stopped in his tracks. He felt his ears flick down, burning, but he also felt rage building up inside him. 

  
A few moments of unnatural silence permeated the Sanctum until Hordak finally said, softly, just loud enough to be heard, “Who said that.” 

He turned around, and saw the the other force captains were backing away from one of their associates.

“Force Captain Tyler, “ he hissed, his voice carrying barely restrained rage behind it, Do you mind repeating what you said?”

“I didn’t… I didn’t mean.” she stammered, clearly terrified.

“You think I care for your intentions?” he spat, “No.”

The force Captain, seemingly realizing that she was stuck no matter what she did, decided to do the stupid thing. She backed up a step, and looked up, “Entrapta been buying lube from the commissary. It’s a joke. I didn’t think you’d be concerned about Entrapta. Buying Lube. From the commissary.” 

He glanced up at the other force captains, their faces caught between curiosity and fear. He had to control this situation. 

He would NOT lose face in front of these people. 

“I am more concerned by your flippant gossip and disrespectful tone towards a scientist in the Horde who has contributed far more in the last several months of work than you have in your entire pathetic life.” He took a step towards her, “But Perhaps that’s not your fault. Perhaps you’ve simply been… assigned out of your expertise.” 

“L-Lord Hordak?”

“Well since you seem to be so concerned as to what’s being brought from the commissary, perhaps you should do an inventory check of our stocks. On your own time, of course, after your normal duties are completed.” 

Her eyes widened, “But sir, the commissary is-” 

“Not my concern.” He snapped. What it was, was huge, messy, and unorganized. “But I expect the inventory complete, and the stocks sorted and organized by weeks end.” He glanced up, “and if I hear she’s had help, I’ll be…. Greatly displeased.” 

He turned and started walking away. He stopped for just a moment, and with his back turned said. “Bear in mind as well, I have ears all over the Fright Zone. I’d be displeased to find out that you’re wasting your time and energy spreading rumors.” he let silence linger before he snapped, “Dismissed.” 

They ran from the sanctum. He’d have imp keep an eye on them for a bit. He couldn’t kill them - that would be considered an overreaction to the situation - likely starting more rumors than it’d squash. His reaction had been… balanced, he felt. 

Though really, he wanted to rip them all apart. 

He made his way up to his throne, and sat down heavily, resting his face in his hands, and hoping that they, like most others, didn’t pay much attention to his ears. He’d have to have a chat with Entrapta about procuring their lubricant with more subtle means. 


End file.
